


Flowers for Vases

by peachy_V



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: BAMF Christine, Consent is Sexy, Erik has Issues, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Modern Era, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Valentine's Day, communication is key, hand kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_V/pseuds/peachy_V
Summary: There were many things that Christine had always wanted to try in her life.Somehow, tying up her husband was at the top of that list.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Un

There were many things that Christine had always wanted to try in her life.

Somehow, tying up her husband was at the top of that list. 

She didn’t even know how this had come along. But now it was at the forefront of her mind whenever they were in bed together.

There was just something about the thought of her finally being able to take care of him that sent a thrill down her spine. But the issue was that Erik never seemed to want to do that.

He always needed to be in control of the situation. 

The times Christine wanted to do something for him, like sinking down onto her knees in front of him, were few and far between. But those times when he let himself experience that pleasure left her blood racing and core fluttering.

So, Christine made it her mission to have Erik loosen the tight reins he had on their bedroom life.

But first she had to get him comfortable, she didn’t want to throw this at him in one go. 

It started with her asking him on a date.

Erik looked up from what he was working on and tilted his head slightly, “You want to go on a date with me?” The confusion in his voice was adorable.

Christine nodded and sat on his lap, caressing his mask less cheek.

“I just want to plan something nice for us, you’re always doing lovely things for me!”

“Oh Christine, I don’t deserve you.” He cried and buried his face into her brown curls and held her tightly to his chest. In a soft voice he asked when she would like to go on this date.

Christine grinned and told him to be ready by 7 that night. 

That is how it began. She would plan out dates for them. It may have seemed menial, but Erik had always been the one to planning these outings for them. So, the fact that he let her do this was a big deal for her. 

There was something in his childhood that required him to exert this sort of control, a time where he was powerless. Now that he was older, he had to control every tiny detail of his life. 

Christine knew that he trusted her but letting go in these tiny ways was a big deal.

As time progressed, she began to offer shoulder rubs, in hopes of getting him to relax into her touch more.

She would offer to rub his shoulders when he spent hours at the piano or rubbing his aching hands. Those moments however always ended up with her writhing under his talented tongue, instead the other way around. 

She loved when he ate her out, but she wanted to be the one to give him that pleasure. 

Christine would have to regroup and strategize once more. 

~*~

Things were not going the way she planned. Erik kept shying away from her asserting her dominance in the bedroom and she was running out of ideas. One day she was out and finally decided to bring it up to Meg.

And of course, the solution was simple.

“Why don’t you just talk to him?”

Why hadn’t she thought of that?

Erik valued and respected her opinion, there was no harm if she brought this situation up to him.

That night she sat down with him in the living room and after a glass of wine she brought the topic up as gracefully as any lady in her early twenties would to a man older than her.

“Erik, I would like to tie you up in the bedroom and suck you off until you cum so hard you see stars.” 

Okay, she didn’t say that exactly, but it was around those lines.

“What?” He asked, eyes wide and cheeks pink.

“I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Christine ducked her head and cursed herself for being an idiot.

“Christine, please tell me what you mean by that…” Erik placed his fingers under her chin and met her eyes.

“I just-” she took a deep breath and came out with it, “I just have always had this fantasy where I’m the one in control while we’re- you know - and in this fantasy you have your hands tied and I’m able to do what I want to your body.” Erik looked slightly panicked. “Pleasurable things!” Christine quickly explained.

He still looked stunned, but he wasn’t asking for a divorce, so Christine took that as a good sign. 

“Well,” he cleared his throat and pulled on his collar, “If that’s what you want to do, we can try it out.” But Christine wasn’t convinced, he still looked slightly pale and he wasn’t looking at her, instead fiddling with her fingers.

“I don’t want to pressure you into anything Erik. Please, if this is something you don’t want to try you don’t have to say yes because I asked.” She took his hands and held.

“This has to be something we both consent to in order for it to be good.”

“I want to try, but can you give me some time to think about it?” He looked slightly nervous, as if he would be reproached for denying her this.

“Of course, take all the time you need!” 

He let out the breath and nodded.

~*~

A week passed until he brought it up to her. She was in the kitchen preparing a cup of tea before their lesson.

“I want to try this Christine, but first we need to talk about a few things.” 

She nodded and sat at the table with her cup.

“We have to establish a safe word.”

“Okay, what would you like it to be. It has to be simple but clearly states that you want to stop.”

He thought for a minute and a slight grin appeared on his face.

“Phantom.” 

Christine hid her smile behind her cup. “Okay, you’ll use that if you’re feeling uncomfortable or just don’t like it. Don’t be afraid to speak up if you don’t like anything.”

Erik nodded and gave her a small smile.

“We can try this this weekend if you want.”

Valentine’s day.

“Of course.”

“You won’t try anything too crazy, right?” He looked slightly nervous.

“I won’t try anything that you don’t consent to.” Once more he nodded and kissed her cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

Christine felt light-headed. It was finally going to happen.

Before the day was over, she texted Meg if she wanted to go shopping the next day.

~*~

Christine had set everything up before their dinner. Candles, which she would light when they returned, were set around the room. Vases with roses were on almost every flat surface, filling the air with their beautiful scent. 

And under her tight dress was the lingerie that she had bought that week. 

Everything was perfect for when they would come back a few hours later.

They talked, ate, and drank. Enjoying the warmth of each other's company.

As the night came to an end, they walked into their home with their hands intertwined. Erik was skittish as he left to let her prepare.

She walked into their room and began lighting the candles and dimming the lights. Her dress was next to come off, she looked in the mirror and made sure the garter belts were properly in place before she put on a short silk robe over the ensemble.

She sat on the bed and called out to Erik. Making sure he would get an eyeful of her legs. In just a few moments he tapped on the door and walked into their shared space. He took everything in until his burning eyes fell onto Christine.

His eyes never left her as he approached the bed. He fingered the collar of her robe and was about to push it off her, but Christine quickly stopped him. 

“That is my job tonight.” Erik gulped and took off his shoes and socks, but Christine reached for the buttons of his shirt before he could. 

She kissed his chest as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. 

Leaning up on her toes she whispered into his ear, “Lay on the bed.”

He plopped down on the center of the bed and watched her as she crawled up the length of his body and straddled his hips. His hands coming to rest on her thighs, rubbing light circles with his fingers, she sighed as he continued to massage her muscles.

He sat up and wove his fingers through the curls at the nape of her neck, bringing her in for a searing kiss. 

She panted as he began to kiss down her neck, angling her head in just the right position that gave him access to everything. Her chest pressed against his and she could feel her nipples harden as they rubbed against the lace and his hard chest. 

But she remembered exactly what this night was for, so she pulled away. He placed his hand back on her hip. Rubbing her against him, moaning she had to grab his hands to still the movement.

“Are you ready?” She asked him after a breath, at his nod she pushed lightly against his chest. His grip on her hips tightens slightly. Her lips brushed against his, “Trust me.” 

There was a slight pause as he looked deep into her blue eyes. With a slight smile, she pressed her lips fully against his and slipped her warm tongue against his eager one. 

Grabbing the hands that were on her hips she brought them to her lips, kissing each of his wrists and palms. As she finished kissing each fingertip, she placed his thumb against her bottom lip and pushed it into her mouth. Sucking and licking at it as she looked into his golden eyes. He groaned and slightly pressed his thumb flat against her tongue. 

Pulling it out of her mouth she gave his wrists a final kiss and brought them over his head. He watched her as she pulled off the silk sash from her robe. His eyes darted to the creamy sliver of skin that was exposed through the center of her robe, revealing light pink lace. 

His fingers twitched at the sight. 

Christine leaned forward, purposefully rubbing her breasts against his chest, his head tilted down and kissed and nipped at each one.

She focused on tying the knot she had learned from her readings. Instead of attaching it to the headboard she left his bound wrists above his head. 

“If things get to overwhelming Erik you have to tell me immediately. I want this to be enjoyable for both of us.” 

When Erik said yes, his voice was deep and resounding in his chest. Christine shivered with anticipation. “What’s your safe word if this becomes too much for you,” She asked one final time.

“Phantom.”

Christine hummed in approval and leaned down to kiss him deeply. Ever so slowly she brought her hands to the part of her robe and slipped the silk off her shoulders, then let it pool at her waist as it slipped right off. 

Erik licked his lips as he took in every detail of her, his eyes growing infinitely darker. 

“Do you like it,” she bit her lip and his eyes darted to her mouth, “I bought it just for you Erik.” His fingers twitched as she ran her fingers along the edge of her bra before cupping her breasts in both hands, moaning as she began to knead them.

He was without his mask so she could see that his pale cheeks had a slight flush to them, his eyes were shining and his thin lips slightly glossy from her lip gloss. His wrists bound over his head sent shivers up her spine.

She could feel his slight erection, even through his trousers against her covered bottom. 

And felt him grow harder as she grinded down on him.

Her lips kissed the spot just under his jaw and continued to make her way down the column of his throat. Biting and sucking slightly, leaving love bites that had him shivering slightly under her. 

She continued down until she reached his trousers. Erik watched her intently as fingers popped open each button, pulling down his trousers, leaving him in his black boxer briefs. 

His length straining against the material.

She brought her mouth to the tip and placed a light kiss through the material. Erik hissed and pushed his hips up.

Christine wanted to draw this out. Make him feel as good as he always made her feel when he used his tongue on her. But there was a desperate look in his eyes, and she didn’t want to overwhelm him just yet, there would be other times. 

At an unhurried pace she palmed his dick, watching as Erik squeezed his eyes shut, thrusting into her palm every so often. She pushed down his briefs and wrapped her hand around him.

Meeting his eyes, she ran her tongue from the base all the way to the tip where she enveloped it into her mouth, moaning as she tasted him.

Erik’s moan sent another wave of excitement through her. 

She continued to bob her head on his length, wrapping her hand and pumping what didn’t fit into her mouth. He continued to pant and groan at every flick of her tongue.

“Please!” He gasped, his hips thrusting up slightly. She hollowed out her cheeks and pushed down on him further, relaxing her throat as best as she could as he thrust up. 

Her eyes watered and saliva pooled against her fist, but this was all she ever wanted. To see Erik fall apart under her. 

She looked up at him, his hands in a tight fist, biting his lips as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. She could feel his cock throbbing in her mouth.

“Christine,” she moaned at how deep and desperate his voice was, “I’m close!”

With a few more pumps he gasped and pushed into her mouth, spilling into the back of her throat as she swallowed what she could.

She pulled off him with a pop and grinned at him.

He panted and relaxed his head onto the pillows. As she laid on his chest, she tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs.. 

She was about to reach for his bound hands when he stopped her.

“Sit on my face.”

Christine gaped at him, that was something they had never done, and Erik asking so candidly with flushed cheeks and blown out eyes turned her on even more if that were even possible.


	2. Doux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sit on my face.”
> 
> Christine gaped at him, that was something they had never done, and Erik asking so candidly with flushed cheeks and blown out eyes turned her on even more if that were even possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christine's lingerie set: https://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/milena-suspender-in-pink-7693

Christine sat up and stared at him, feeling her cheeks grow warm. 

From excitement of nervousness, she wasn’t sure.

She pouted and caressed his cheek; he leaned into it and kissed her palm.

“But I wanted to make this night all about you.” She gasped as he flicked his tongue against her thumb.

“And making you come on my face would make me feel really, really good Christine.”

She thought about it for a second, if this would make him feel good, she shouldn’t deny him what he wanted to try, right?

Before she could think about it more, she unclipped her bra and threw it to the side. He hungrily eyed her exposed breasts. Once her panties were off, she was about to remove the garters, “Keep those on.” She bit her lip and snapped them back into place on her thighs.

Christine trembled as she began moving her knees to either side of his face. The gold was almost completely black as he looked up at her wet pussy.

Feeling slightly self-conscious and vulnerable she almost backed out until Erik placed kisses and bites onto her inner thighs. Whispering how beautiful she looked glistening above him. She whimpered as his tongue swiped through her lips.

She lightly ran her nails through his hair, panting every time he blatantly missed her clit. He hummed against her and pressed himself further up into her. Lapping and sucking on every part of her. 

Christine’s thighs trembled as he finally circled her clit with languid swirls.

Laying his head back on the pillow Christine whimpered at the loss of his tongue. He looked up at her encouragingly and that’s when she understood what he wanted. Taking a breath she placed her core on his waiting mouth, careful not to place her entire weight on him.

Erik moaned against her as she began to move her hips on his mouth, grinding her clit against his tongue. The tight circles he made sent waves of tingling pleasure through her. 

Christine clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the obscene sounds coming from her mouth. Arching her back as her other hand came up to her breast to fondle and pinch at her hard nipple.

Erik hummed against her clit, “I want to hear you Christine.”

She could feel her walls begin to flutter the closer she got. Erik sucked on her clit hard and she felt it pulse as she fell over the edge, gasping at the blinding pleasure coursing through her veins as she called out his name.

His face was glistening when she moved off him, a sly grin on his face. Christine knew that he was proud over the fact that he still had this control over her even though he was the one tied up. It frustrated her but also turned her on.

She straddled his hips once more, massaging his arms before leaning forward and pressing their naked chests together. As she kissed Erik deeply, she moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue.

It was her turn to grin as she felt his already hard dick against her thigh. She shifted over him and Erik groaned, trying to position himself to her entrance but Christine kept moving so he could only slide his length between her slit.

“Christine, please let me fuck you.” 

“Hmm,” she said as she opened her legs wider, bringing them impossibly closer, but not to the place he wanted, “I told you, I was in charge tonight Erik.” He growled and tried bucking into her, but she lifted off of him before he could enter her.

He opened his mouth to say something, instead he released a deep groan as she sank onto him. She relished the delicious stretch as she sat fully down on him. Erik’s eyes closed, a look of restraint and pleasure on his face. The muscles in his arm flexed.

After torturous seconds she began to move over him, moaning at the sensation of being completely filled.

As she set the pace her sensitive clit dragged against him with each shift of her hips. When Erik snapped up into her, she cried out as he hit just the right spot. Her movements grew more erratic as she bounced on him, feeling that familiar sensation creep up.

His eyes moved from where their bodies were connected to her bouncing tits. His breath coming out in pants as he clenched his hands into tight fists as he kept from moving them up to grabbing her. 

Their moans continued to escalate as they grew closer to the edge together. 

Christine moaned and pressed herself against him. Finding the right place to rub her clit against him as she reached up and grabbed hold of his bound hands as she felt her walls clench around his length, crying out his name as she came.

Erik continued to thrust into her, drawing out her orgasm. It felt like she was floating in a cloud of pleasure as he cursed and stilled within her. She felt her walls flutter on him as he let out a deep groan as his second orgasm overtook him.

They stayed like that for a moment basking in the aftermath of their pleasure as they tried to catch their breath.

It took all the remaining energy within Christine to reach up and pull at Erik’s restraint until his wrists were free. She sat up slightly and rubbed his shoulders and arms as he brought them down and wrapped them around her.

They stayed like that until he slipped out of her. She shivered at the sensation of the mess between her thighs but also hating how empty she felt without him. Before she could get up, Erik pushed her onto the bed and went to their bathroom. He returned clean and with a warm damp cloth, she hissed as it dragged against her sensitive skin. He apologized quietly and tossed the rag aside.

He climbed back into bed and brought Christine into his arms.

“Are you okay?” She asked after a second.

“Absolutely.” She grinned and kissed both of his wrists.

They laid in silence for a while, his fingers trailing up and down her bare back. 

“You know I planned this to make you feel special but why does it feel like I got the better part of this?” He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.

“You always make me feel special.”

“But you never let me, you know, give you pleasure…” She trailed off feeling her cheeks warm.

“Well, if that’s something you want to do more often… I wouldn’t mind it.”

He tightened his arms around her as she nuzzled against his neck.

“And I am not averse to trying new things as well…”

Christine grinned up at him and kissed him lightly before laying her head against his chest once more. Her mind bubbling with so many new ideas to try out. 

They fell asleep that night, bodies intertwined and feeling content. Christine looked forward to the morning where she planned on waking him up in a very pleasurable way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall liked the second part of the story that I unnecessarily made two parts lol
> 
> I might revisit this setting so if there's any sort of situation/kink you would like to read let me know!  
> Thanks for reading as always <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :) <3


End file.
